All aboard the Arda Express
by MerlinWept
Summary: AU-Thundering along through Middle Earth, the luxurious Arda Express carries aboard it a motley crew of odd characters who call themselves The Company but they are not the only passengers aboard.A certain Tauriel Silvan and Edda Kassner promise to complicate the journey by their mere existence and with time comes the realisation that the Company isn't the only one with secret goals
1. Prologue

Not for the first time, Thorin cursed his grandfather's secrecy as he found himself staring at the map Thror had inscribed into letters written to his beloved wife. His hand curled over the edge of Mr Baggins' table with an anger that had the wood groaning under the force and quickly he stopped. The man, although quiet and unassuming had quite the temper when it came to his Things.

Outside the quiet of Shire annoyed him even further. In some ways the green of it reminded him of the estate he had grown up on, of Erebor, his home and his birthright.

Of course, he thought bitterly, the birthright is only handed over to the one with the Arkenstone.

And the Arkenstone was lost, hidden by Thror as he lost his mind to age in his final days. Not seven days had passed after his grandfather's passing when the bank owned by Thror's old 'friend' Smaug had laid claim to the lands under the rules inscribed into Thorin's grandfather's will in the fine print. The memory of the curled smirk on that man's face still never failed to send Thorin into a murderous mood.

Thorin wasn't sure what he wanted more, to have Erebor again or to crush Smaug Goldrake into smithereens.

"Is there no other way?" He almost pleaded Gandalf Grey, known to polite society as an author often travelling for inspiration and known to the few who had their ears to the ground as Gandalf Grey, Finder of Things.

The old man sighed. "The map indicates hidden tunnels that lead from Laketown to Erebor's vaults but I do not know which tunnel to take, the map is coded far too many ways and the tunnels indicated are merely the beginnings of a labyrinth. We need a code breaker to get us into Erebor and a burglar to find the Arkenstone."

"Surely Nori can steal it for us?"

Gandalf sat back in the chair inhaling deep from his pipe. "Nori does not have quite the experience that Bilbo boasts of."

"Mister Baggins? Really?" Thorin could not think of a person less like a thief than the mousey man who was far too fond of his cutlery to understand the worth of diamonds.

"Mister Baggins is the son of Belladonna Took and she has passed on her knowledge to him and him alone." And Thorin was left breathless again.

That little man, the son of the great _Belladonna Took_?! Thorin's mind simply could not contemplate such a thought. He had known Belladonna as a child and she was _quite_ a person while Mister Baggins was...not.

"Fine, that sorts the trouble of the burglar but what of the code breaker?"

"There is an old friend of mine in Rivendell who might be persuaded to aid us."

"Rivendell?" The very word filled his mouth with a bitter taste. He was not fond of the Quendi as they were called and they were ones who had settled in that city. It was a blood feud and one Thorin was most insistent on continuing since coming into contact with Thranduil.

"Or you could go back to the Blue Mountains-"

"No. We will go to Rivendell and see if this..._friend_ of your can help."

"Very well. We shall need miners to see us through some tunnels. They might have caved in from disuse."

"We have those in the company. And a few warriors as well, the thirteen here should serve us well."

"A good number. I shall get our tickets immediately. We shall leave tomorrow from the Bree station."

A sinking sensation filled Thorin as if he was standing on quicksand.

"Tickets?"

"This time of the year it would be best to travel on the Arda Express. And the train shall be empty as well."

"The Arda Express? We do not need to-"

"The compartments shall afford us some privacy in which to discuss our plans and the train stops for quite a while at Rivendell. I think it would be wise not to take the roads since we are in such a hurry."

"Yes but the Arda express' final destination is-"

"Mirkwood, I know. But time is running out as you know."

And Thorin did know. As per the will, if within fifteen years the Arkenstone was not presented, the estate's ownership would be transferred to Smaug and there were only five months left for those fifteen years to finish.

Thorin sighed, his hand splayed out over the table. "We shall take the Arda Express."

And then they would take Erebor.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you Guest for reviewing, I'm glad you think the characters are still in keeping with the original despite this being an AU. I know that the circumstances being different which will change the characters, make them less intense in some ways and more so in others but I hope to keep the core of the characters the same.

**Edit**: I think I updated with the wrong document and people ended up reading the chapter of another story instead. Sorry for the mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit or the characters therein.

* * *

><p>It was six o' clock on a spring morning in Bree. Inside a first class compartment on the Arda Express two women sat, quiet and calm, watching the hustle outside, one with glee the other with worry. A group of men stood right outside the step leading into the car where their compartment was and they surveyed with unabashed interest as they interacted, some grandly throwing their arms around one another as if meeting after a long time, others standing to the side arguing rapidly throwing darting glances at the people collected and one lone man in particular watching the proceedings with a rather timid look on his face.<p>

"Do you think they'll all be joining us?" Tauriel asked her rather new friend. It was on the younger girl's behest that she had even thought of taking the rather luxurious Arda Express instead of the coach she had reserved for herself earlier. Edda grinned wide in answer.

"I certainly hope so. Looks to be quite a troupe doesn't it?"

"I suppose that'll be all the passengers then? Surely the train cannot accommodate any more?"

"Oh sometimes they add a coach or two at Rivendell. I highly doubt it though and I do believe that with these fifteen we are all set for the journey. Perhaps a coach or so for those going through the Misty Mountains but at this time of the year not a lot of people choose to do so." She added flippantly. Not for the first time Tauriel wondered exactly what kind of fortunes Edda had that allowed her to be so knowledgeable of such extravagant means of travel and wave them off just as easily.

Tauriel herself hadn't quite had the freedom to travel let alone in such splendour. But now, with a rather handsome sum settled on her by her former employer, an old lady who had rather fancied that Tauriel had a 'look of good sense' about her, she finally had the time and the money to see the world for her own. She thought, with a bit of consternation and no small amount of disdain, of the letters she had received from the Lord of Mirkwood who had 'suggested' that she take the opportunity to return to her homeland. Tauriel, who had not fancied playing babysitter to his sons once again to be much to her liking, had instead found herself aboard a river cruise travelling along the River Baranduin.

And it was on that boat she had found Miss Edda Kassner, free spirited, young, an excellent travelling companion and in the most blunt way, rather kind. While it had not endeared her to the other passengers who had found her advice to be useful but annoyingly delivered, Tauriel had taken to the young girl anyway.

She had absolutely no intention of going back to Mirkwood only to be taken in by the Lord Thranduil's words and to be back under his thumb again. He was well meaning of course but the life he would want her to lead was not to her liking.

And yet there she was. Travelling on a train whose final destination was the very place she was avoiding. What in Eru's name had possessed her that she'd allowed herself to be coerced into taking this train?

"Well because the former governess in you balked at the thought of letting me do this journey alone." Edda said although how she managed to talk with her face stretched into such a smile Tauriel could never understand.

"I do beg your pardon, I didn't realise I'd said that out loud."

"You didn't but I can read your face by now." Edda said. She frowned worriedly and bit her lip, "This means 'Why am I here?'" Then she raised an eyebrow while the edge of her lip turned down, "This means 'Why are these people here?'" and then she canted her head just a slightest bit to the side and sighed. "And this means 'I'm going to have to save someone again'"

Tauriel tried to maintain the stern look but couldn't help but dissolve into laughter. It was unusual for her but she was steadily getting used to the thought of laughing more easily. She had more reason to, now. Freedom had somehow fallen into her lap.

"Oh, is that what I do?"

"All the time." She grinned again, the little pocket forming under the edge of her mouth as per usual. "So come on, which one of them do you like the look of?"

"Edda!" Tauriel couldn't help but exclaim at the girl's boldness. Truly, she would be the death of her.

"I'm not asking you to compromise their honour Tauriel darling, simply which one seems to hold your interest."

Shaking a head at the insolence but knowing there was no way out but to answer the girl's question, Tauriel peeked out of the window.

And almost immediately her eyes went to the young dark haired man with his arm slung around another with an impressive blond moustache. His mouth had fallen open in laughter and she felt her own smile rise in response. He was saying something to the man who had stood apart from the rest and it had apparently made the man rather annoyed which only increased his mirth even as the blond shook his head at him.

"Ooh. I see." Edda's teasing voice broke her out of her observations and Tauriel cleared her throat and lowered her eyes quickly. "I think the blond is his brother. Older probably."

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Whom do you like the look of?" If Tauriel thought she could scandalise the girl into blushing she was wrong. Instead she canted her shoulder forward lasciviously.

"Well I am quite interested in the rather surly looking gentleman in the furs. He looks like he'd have a nice voice. Of course it would be rather funny if it turned out he had a silly squirrel voice instead, wouldn't it?"

A picture of the very same scene played out in Tauriel's mind and she let out an amused snort turning her attention back outside. "Which surly one?"

There were two surly looking gentlemen in furs. One hiding a bald head under his top hat and standing with his arms crossed, glaring at anything to pass him by while the other had greying brown tresses held back with a blue ribbon, busy in conversation. Both looked to be rather distinguished though, military men if she had to guess, the squared way of standing certainly spoke of it.

"The one talking to the old man in grey."

And then Tauriel's attention went to the 'Old man in grey' and she almost yelped in recognition.

"Why, it's Mithrandir! Gandalf Grey as most of the world knows him."

"Oh, the author?"

"Yes, my former employers knew him and he had once stayed on as a guest." Her mouth twisted in remembrance.

"What did the poor man do to get such a scowl from you?"

"He was fond, you see, of fireworks and mischief. It was rather a trial getting the young Master Tharion to listen to the simplest of requests after he'd worked his magic on them." Legolas's brother had been quite a terror in those days.

"Fireworks you say?" Edda leaned forward in interest, a gleam in her eye and warning bells rang out in Tauriel's head. But there was nothing to do about it, a train was an enclosed space and Edda would find a way to make herself known to Mithrandir.

"I dread to think what you might do if allowed to pursue a friendship with the man." Tauriel shook her head and exhaled slowly, not anticipating the chaos that was bound to follow in the least.

A shrill whistle sounded from the front of the train and one by one the fifteen made their way into the train. Instead of watching them through the window the two were now listening to the commotion outside as luggage was passed through the small passages.

"Bombur's stuck in the door!"

"Here Mr Boggins, I can help you with that."

"For the hundredth time, it's Baggins!

"My dear boy, would you care to move that bag to the right?"

"Speak up lad, I can't hear you."

"-And Gimli's not very happy about it either. Said he was old enough but the lad is- "

"Brother, have you seen my glasses?"

"Just shove it in already!"

"Are you sure that's our compartment?"

"Yes I-"

The door was opened and the young man that Tauriel had been observing earlier tumbled in along with the blond in tow.

"This isn't our compartment!" He said his eyes locked on hers with an intensity that rendered her almost speechless.

"Oh dear, whatever gave it away?" Tauriel couldn't help but say in a mocking voice but instead of being put off by her sarcasm, his smile just grew wider and her blushes were harder to control.

"Well for starters I was certain the view wasn't going to be so easy on our eyes." He said flirtatiously.

"Actually the Arda Express will be passing through some of the most picturesque towns you can imagine so the view is bound to be rather easy on the eyes no matter who your compartment mate is." Edda said and Tauriel turned a grateful smile upon her. She did not quite know how to respond to such blatant flirting after spending the last few years only as the companion of a lady who was getting on in her years.

"Kili, Fili, move on and leave the ladies alone." The surly man Edda was admiring earlier said gruffly, his eyes resting on them for a moment before dismissing them the next.

"Our apologies Miss-?"

"Silvan, Tauriel Silvan." Tauriel answered.

"Edda Kassner."

"Right then, Miss Silvan, Miss Kassner," The blond started, "Fili-"

"And Kili."

"-at your service." They dropped into exaggerated bows and left, the door not even touching the frame before the two women burst into amused smiles. And then as the chaos turned to quiet and everyone was settled in, the train started with a tremendous jerk.

Tauriel couldn't help the little gasp of excitement she emitted and even as she did she cringed. She could almost imagine Mrs Mortenson, the old lady whose companion she had been until her death a few months ago, clucking her tongue.

'Don't be so vulgarly enthusiastic dear!' She would say with a disapproving look.

So it was rather a marked change for her when instead of laughing at the excitement Tauriel was displaying Edda joined in instead, almost squealing in excitement.

"I love that little jolt the most. It means everything will finally begin!"

And Tauriel smiled as well. Finally life would stop passing her by and her own time in the world would finally begin.

"I do believe this is going to be a very interesting month."


End file.
